Grom Hellscream Lok'tar
by Reenava
Summary: The Dark Portal has turned red, and Garrosh has gone back in time. But what twist will the heroes find in Draenor that they didn't expect?
1. The Demon's End

'lok'tar ogar' said garresh, he ran thru the portel hahahah he wud find new ppl to give blojokobs to! hahah he saw lots of orcs, omg confronting a demon MANNAROTH. Uh oh manlyroth was about to KEEL grom, garrosh's faver. Garrosh rushed to Mamneroth and gave him a distract blowjob, and grom shoot Mannoroth with a cannon and he die

BUT IT WAS NO ORDINARY CANNON it was a blowjob cannon n shot out blowjob juice., ewww manntorht thrw up

dayum garrosh twerked in the new werld, omg he recognized draenor.

Kargath was sitting in his house with his grandma and knitting... suddenly a boner!

"Kargath that is very naughty put it outside," said grandma

Sorry grandma "twerked Kargath." He twerked outside and put the boner on the ground.

oh no he exadentally cut off the boner with his sowrd hand!11 oop

Meanwhile Gul'dan was wonderin something... why WAS HE NOT DAYUM? suddenly a grab a dark portal blowjob and twerked sesxily oh no it was too groovy they all ded


	2. The Broken Heart

oh no but the boners were all ready to twerk... and Gul'dan wasn't yet he hadn't put on his makeup! Ohno how could he twerk without Ner'zhul, his bffl - bes t frends 4 lif. They had a friendship necklac it was a heart half a heart each except it just ended up lukin like a broeken heart, whic is what ner'zhul had right now. hE was in lov with Gul'dun, but guldan wasnt a lebsian so he wud never return the feelin.

Nerzhul whats wrong? "asked Kargath,"

"My he\art is brekrn," explaned nerzhi;

"well my bonar was brokaen becos I accidentally cut it off wif hand sowrd thing becos Granermara made me put it outside. But do you see me cryin over the broken boner now?" he pulled the bonar out of his pants, it was wrapped in a banderage.

"Are you sayin i shud just get a bandeg and mend the broken heart?"

"ja or you could ask whoever is breakin it to marry you."

OMG GULDAN MARRY ME? arsked Nerzhull

no lol said guldan

nerzhul was so angry that he twerked

A GIANT ANGER BONER CAME FROM HIS RAGE AND TOOK OVER DRAENOR! oh no


	3. Mending of the Heart

dayum ner zhuk was anger, so extremly anger that a giant boner come out of him face, dayum makin a boner unicorn, except more like a narwhal becos them horns are bigger, and this boner was pritty damn big

Nerzhuls boner was so big that he became the lich king. He was twerkin around wif the other warlords of draenor when all of a sudden

"Dayum Nerzhul I DIDENT KNOW U CUD TWERK THAT GUD!" but who was it that was speekin? dayum there was an elf wif pee colour hair, alleria and an humen it was turalyon, turalyon was pregenertent, but the pregnancy was in his face so he had a swollen lookin face.

"Why is there a boner on ur hed?" arsked Turalyon "shudent it be in ur pants?"

Nerzhul took off him pants and there was nothin there, oh no. He felt him hed to check for his precious boner, but it was gorn. WHERE WAS IT!?

he looked arownd and saw the bonar comin out of gul'dan's eyes.

"dayum nerzhul, if i had known abowt this boner then i wud haf sed yes to marryin u.

nerzhul was suddenly happy, so happy that he stopped bean the lich king and decided to put him lich kingness in a sowrd which was big to resemble his bonar.

"dayum guldan!"

and they gave everyone blojkobs to celebrate/ but KILROGG WAS JEALOUS

so jealous that he gotted a gun and kicked nerz'hul in the blowjob receiver then punched him in the blojkwob giver.

dayum

Draka was watchin the scene thru her spygalls, but her veew was blocked by ginormus boners and a twerkin ass. omg she looked closer, thinkin how SESXY was the twerk. eww it turned out to be a KHADGAR TWERK omg draka threw up


	4. The Final Beat of a Dying Heart

dayum grom hellscream was twerkin the mannaroth demon blowjob. His twerkin was so amaning that durotan appear, he had a boner. His boner wos secretly a frostwolf howelr. dayum draka appeared, she looked like she wos gonan throw up

"what is weong, draka?' arksed durotan, he wos secretly a lebsian wif draka

"I am vomit," explanation marked draka, then she died. oh no durotan's heart wos broekn, he cried. His boner in his heart twerked a final twerk then died too omg he wos dead

dayum sed throl, he wos a shaman so he gave them a resurrection blowjob.

oh no nerzhul wos coming, he wos going to twerk and the only wya to stop the twerkin wos to find the fropsmorn bonar. Oh no he twerked through the dark portel, all the way to azerof. Oh no he put the twerkin scourge dayum, they were twerk

"its ok," twerked arfas, he wos pallyidn. "we will find the frostmurn boner. Suddenly he a boner, it was frostmourne. Frostmourne twerked ovar to nerzhul but nerzhul a blokwbjob so no1 cared

meanwhile draka was twerkin, she wanted to be the leder of all the orcs. "dayum' she said as she saw a dayum ass twerk past, it belonged to... khadgar! OH NO A DISCUSTING TWERK PLS STOP TWERKIN KABGORE."

"no" khadgar wos so offended that he blew up draenor, which is how it turned into outland.


End file.
